


Hunters

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [31]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Beleg and Celegorm meet in Dor Dínen.





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sullhach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullhach/gifts).



**Hunters  
** By CC  
December, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Sullhach asked for a meeting between Beleg and Celegorm. This story is set after the Mereth Aderthad. I hope you like it!

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Beleg knelt on the western bank of the Aros, Belthronding in hand, while he filled his canteen. He had traveled far north, following the Esgalduin until the darkness coming from Nan Dungortheb stopped him. Few Elves traveled this far, but the Dor Dínen was still free from the stain of the Dark One’s evil and it had to be preserved. 

The presence of two sons of Fëanor in Himlad added to Beleg’s worries. The Golodhrim were powerful, and would be welcome allies had they not slain King Elu Thingol’s kin at Alqualondë. From Beleg’s point of view, they sons of Fëanor had no right to the lands the King had given them, but he could not deny that their strength was needed to protect the lands outside Queen Melian’s girdle. 

Mablung had been at the Mereth Aderthad with Daeron, before the truth was known. The Golodhrim had made a good impression on both, with their strength and determination to defeat the Dark One and get revenge for the death of their former king. They had met King Fingolfin, and Prince Fingon, along with the Golodhrim king’s nephews. Maedhros, the one who suffered torment at Angband had been among them, along with his brother Maglor, a warrior and singer. Daeron had made friends with him, and together they had sang of hope and life, and union among the Firstborn.

That was not possible anymore, though the Golodhrim had built cities and fortresses, their weapons ready in case the Dark One came out of his Angband. For now he sent his foul creatures, and they were no match for the Golodhrim or the people from Doriath. 

Beleg had seen the brothers from afar, proud princes who ruled the lands as guarded them, with little care for the ways of the people who lived there before. Or so Beleg had heard when a few of the Laiquendi left Himlad after the sons of Fëanor came. Others had gone to the south, and now they lived in Estolad with the youngest brothers. 

How that was possible, Beleg could not understand, but he asked no questions. He had woken alone among the Nelyar, with no partner beside him, only the promise of a love that would come later. Enel had died before Tauron showed up and took the three kings over the Sea, and Enelyë was lost forever while looking for Elu Thingol. Uncountable years had passed since the first dark riders showed up in Cuiviénen, and still evil could not be uprooted from Ennorath. 

The deliberate sound of a step made Beleg stand and knock an arrow in Belthronding. It was not Dailir, but it would kill if necessary. It was Celegorm, along with his hound. The Fëanorian stood there, a hand on the hilt of his sword, the other on the hound’s neck. “Stay, Huan. I mean you no harm, Beleg Cuthálion.”

“You trespass, Golodh.”

“I do not, Sinda,” Celegorm said coldly. “This land is not under the protection of your Queen. I have given you the courtesy of calling you by name, but we can be enemies if that is what you wish.”

“We are enemies, you and I, and this land is under my protection, Celegorm, son of Fëanor.”

“I came here looking for a child,” Celegorm said. “She is scared, and too young to return to my lands on her own. The last time she was seen, the child was crossing the river holding to a piece of wood.”

Beleg lowered his bow, but did not dislodge the arrow.

“Is she one of your people?”

“No, she is one of the Laiquendi. Her parents asked my leave to stay in the land, but they were killed by a band of Orcs before my guards could come. She is frightened.”

Beleg was surprised that Celegorm would take a risk for one of the Laiquendi. Was this a trap? “If she crossed the river the track must be lost. Is your hound able to track her?”

“She liked to play with Huan,” Celegorm said. “He will find her if you deign to accept a truce.”

“Then a truce it is,” Beleg said. He put away his bow and arrow. 

Celegorm moved his hand from his sword, and murmured a few words in the Golodhrim’s forbidden language. A moment later Huan rose his head, and sped north, Celegorm right after him. Beleg cursed inwardly and followed them. Hopefully the child had not crossed paths with any foul creature.

As they followed Huan, Celegorm looked at the top of the trees, and spoke in a strange language. Bird answered his calls. Was he communicating with them? Beleg could not deny that Celegorm was concerned for the child’s well-being. It was strange to see him as a fellow hunter and not as Thingol’s enemy.

Beleg had started to feel the darkness from Nan Dungortheb again when Huan stopped and the hurried to a huddled figure. It was the child, and as soon as she saw Huan, she threw her arms around the hound’s neck.

Celegorm crouched beside her. “Are you all right, Nellya?”

Nellya looked at the Golodh, and then she began to cry. Celegorm opened his arms and the child went into his embrace. Beleg said nothing, unwilling to startle her. Celegorm was murmuring words of comfort, and when the child had calmed, he gave her something to drink.

“This tea will calm her,” Celegorm told Beleg. “She knows her parents are gone, but she cannot fully understand.”

Nellya was looking at Beleg now, her expression serene, her eyes heavy with sleep. Beleg had never been a child, but Celegorm had, and somehow he knew what to say to calm her. 

“Will you take her to her kin?” he asked. “Is there someone left?” he added before Celegorm could take offense.

“There are still a few Laiquendi in Himlad, but they will probably move to Estolad now.” He stood, the girl in his arms.

“I will go with you until we reach the Aros,” Beleg said. “There are no game here, but rabbits can be found.”

Celegorm looked at him. “Are you offering to share your hunt with an enemy?” he asked, no malice in his voice, just surprise.

“We are on a truce,” Beleg said in the same tone. “And Nellya will be hungry if she wakes up.”

“That is true. Huan can help you. I have no doubt of your skills, but he is hungry too.”

Beleg nodded. “Then I accept the offer, Celegorm, son of Fëanor. Let there be peace between us.”


End file.
